The beauty in the sea
by snow642
Summary: After the death of their mother, the brothers were left with only each other, they had to learn to care for themselves and grow stronger to defend each other. But their mother hasn't left them with nothing, she left them a special gift before leaving but would they see it as a gift or a curse?
1. Chapter 1

A woman is sitting in a clearing surrounded by her children, with her youngest in her arms. "My beautiful children...as you know I'll be leaving soon, I've given all of you a very special gift that will help you in the future." She said softly. "Noooo! We don't want any gift! We just want you to stay!" Her eldest child cried out as her children hug her closely. "I'm so sorry, My children. Please understand, it is my time to go." She said softly as she hugs them all gently while being careful of the baby in her arm.

"I don't want to leave all of you but I'll have to. Scotland, please take care of your younger brothers, especially Albion. He is still a baby and he'll need all of you the most." She said as she gently stroke his cheek. "Wales, help your older brother take care of Ireland and Albion. Don't let Scotland throw Albion in the air again..." "Hey! There's nothing wrong with that and Albion likes it a lot!" Scotland pout and cross his arms. She chuckle softly and gently kiss his forehead. "I know I know." She smiled softly. "And Ireland, please stop playing pranks on your brothers."

She gives each of her children a kiss on their foreheads and hand Albion to Scotland before standing up. "Good luck, My children. Always stick together, there are countries out there that will try to separate you but don't let them. Especially Albion, he is still too young to defend himself. I know you will all become strong countries." She smile kindly at them before walking away without looking back, she know she won't be able to leave if she takes one look at her children's teary eyes.

"Come on, Albion! You have to learn to stay human!" Scotland frown as he watch the little boy swimming around happily. "But I like swimming like this!" Albion said before diving underwater and swim to the bottom. "Albion!" He growled as he dive underwater to chase after his little brother.

"Wales!" Albion cried out and tries to reach out for his fallen brother as he is being dragged away by Rome. "Wales, please get up and help me!" He yelled as Wales tries to force himself up to save his brother but he is too weak and all he can do is watch as his brother is dragged away by Rome. He doesn't know what he's going to tell Scotland and Ireland when they come back from setting somethings in their countries. Albion is Scotland's favourite little brother and Ireland have a deep hate for Rome so he's going to flip out, it doesn't help that those two have the worst temper he has ever seen.

When Albion is finally given back to him they found that he is different, he is no longer the happy innocent boy that was taken from them, he's eyes are now cold and hard. He has asked Scotland to train him and instead of messing around when they tried to train him before he was taken, he is now very serious and while it is good to see him getting stronger fast, it really hurts to see that he has lost his childhood innocent. It just makes their hate for Rome increase even more. They hope their little brother will heal from it and be happy again in the future.


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't see why we must have a picnic here. I had to close off the whole place just for this stupid thing." Scotland growled as he watch the other countries play and joke around. "America said it's because they should get to know my brothers but truthfully, he just wants to find Nessie." England chuckle as he stood next to his brother. They have went through a lot and even though they have fought a lot in the past, they still stay close like how their mother would have wanted and best of all, their secret is still save. Scotland smirked as he cross his arms. "There is no way he'll find her." He chuckle as he watch the American dive into the water and try to reach the bottom.

America tried to swim as to the deepest part of the lake but he can't swim deep enough before he has to swim to the surface for air. "Ahhh!" He yelled. "This isn't working!" He pouted when he suddenly got an idea. "Hey! Someone throw me a heavy rock!" He cup his mouth and yelled. "No, wait-" England tried to stop it from happening but he was too late, Russia picked up the heaviest rock he can find and throw it at America. Sadly America didn't catch it, it hit him on his head and landed on his chest, dragging America along with it to the bottom of the lake and he was too dazzled by the blow to the head to save himself.

"AMERICA!" England yelled as he run full speed towards the lake and jump in without a second thought. He's appearance immediately changed the minute he dive into the water and swam as fast as he can towards America. It didn't take him long to spot America and swim towards his side, he quickly push the rock off of him and carry him back to shore. He lay America down on dry land and immediately use his magic to push the lake water out of him before healing his head.

America open his eyes and sat up in surprise. "I'm alright?" He asked as he touch where the rock has hit his head. "Of course you're alright, you idiot! What were you thinking!? You could have died!" England yelled at him. America turned towards England to tell him off when he saw what the others are seeing. England's beautiful emerald eyes are now slit like a cat. He have fin ears and gills at the side of his neck, his teeth are now slightly sharper and he has claws. He has a row of dorsal fins that goes from the back of his neck all the way to the end of his beautiful green tail that shines lightly under the sunlight with a pair of pectoral fins at the side of his hips.

America can only stare at his former caretaker with a dumbfounded look on his face. England raise his eyebrow and cross his arms. "What's wrong now?" He asked. Ireland cough into his hand and point at England's tail. "You're gave away our little secret..." England's eyes widen in shock and immediately turn back into a human. "Shit..." He look up and for the first time since he saved America he noticed the goup of countries with the same dumbfounded look on their faces. "Err...so...any chance you'll forget seeing that?" He asked hopefully even though he knows that they would never let this go until they get their answers.


End file.
